Soulmates In Time
by WiselyWritten
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Your soulmates name appearing somewhere on your body, and vice versa {JILY}


Soulmates In Time

"...And that concludes our lesson on Manticores, if you have any pressing questions, please feel free to stay behind after the bell. You may proceed to collect your things. And you _will_ wait for the bell, _Mr. Potter_." James Potter rolled his eyes and hung back just short of the door.

"Yes, Professor Kettleburn." He agreed, tapping his fingers against his shoulder bag. Lily Evans raised her eyebrows and joined him by the door.

"What's got you so antsy, Potter?" She asked, leaning against the empty back table. James averted his eyes and looked at the door.

"I'm just hungry is all." Lily shrugged and danced the toe of her shoe against the marble floor. She didn't want to sound too worried and give him any ideas, but...

"Are you sure?" She left out the part about her knowing his mannerisms for good measure. James sighed.

"Just- Lily, I'm fine, OK? There's no need-," But he was cut short by the bell. "Come on, let's go." He sighed again and, tugging down the sleeve of his robe, though it covered his arm completely, James ushered her out of the room and they headed towards the Great Hall. Lily cast worried gazes at James throughout the hallways but she said nothing. The real problem for her was that _he_ wasn't saying anything. His cheerful snark had been diminished by something. But what? If anyone knew, she supposed, it would be Remus or Sirius. Perhaps not Peter, though, as he never seemed to know much about James's moodswings. They entered the Great Hall and took their seats side by side at the Gryffindor table, finding the other Marauders already eagerly waiting for their food. Lily, thankfully, had taken the seat beside Remus, the more knowledgeable of the Marauders, and James, on her other side, was still paying too much heed to his robe sleeve to notice her.

"Hello, Lily." Remus smiled as she tapped his shoulder. He made to greet James too, but he was already in a semi-animated chat with Sirius and Peter about Quidditch. Remus, however, seemed to notice his lack of spirit in the conversation and furrowed his eyebrows at Lily. "What's up with him?" Remus asked as Lily sighed and shrugged.

"I haven't a clue. I figured you of all people would know." Remus pursed his lips and racked his brain for a moment, shaking his head.

"I can't think of anything that would put such a downer on him."

"Nothing at all?" Lily pressed. Remus shook his head.

"Nothing at all." He confirmed. Lily sighed and ripped a piece of meat moodily off of her fork, not at all sure of what she was eating. Remus chuckled softly, however Lily didn't seem to notice.

"Sir Black seems to be late to the party, as always." She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't look like he's noticed a thing." After a moment, Lily caught wind of Remus's soft laughter and turned to face him.

"What's got you so giggly?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just keep fretting over James, it quite amusing." Lily flushed pink and stabbed her fork into a piece of broccoli, stuffing her cheek with it and turning away from Remus.

"Prat." She huffed under her breath. But as Remus chuckled at her remark, he couldn't help but notice her worried eyes cast over James once more and he felt rather bad for teasing her.

~o~

Lily decided that there was no use in worrying over James's odd behaviour; at least not during the final match of the term, so instead, she sat herself down in the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch in the warmth that the dawn had brought that day and fiddled with the hem of her long cardigan. James was still changing in the changing sheds. He had asked her to come and watch his last practice before the final match that afternoon and, without hesitation, she had agreed. She had assumed the Marauders' would be joining her, but at this rate... well, it didn't seem likely.

"You're not cold up there, Lily?" James's voice brought her out of her daze and she smiled down at him as he emerged from the changing sheds, broom tapping against his knee as he walked towards the stands.

"No, I'm all right." She assured him. "I do hope you don't mean for me to critique you. I'm awful at Quidditch." James chuckled and shook his head.

"You're simply my lucky charm. There's nothing else to it." Lily felt her face heat up at his words and was suddenly greatful that she was just below the top row. She prayed the splashes of pink wouldn't be visible from all the way down there. He grinned up at her and she huffed, smiling all too widely.

"I expect great things from you today, Mr Potter." She cocked one eyebrow and covered her smile with her hand. "You'd better deliver." James swept a hand through his tousled hair and pretended to look worried.

"Damn it. And here I was expecting this to be easy." Lily muffled a giggle. "Don't be too harsh on me, OK, Evans?" His eyes found hers and he saw the sparkle within them.

"Oh, I plan to be."

~o~

Half an hour later, as the grand clock hand ticked over to six-thirty, James finished up his pratice.

"How was that?" He asked, coming to sit beside Lily, with whom he nudged shoulders with. Lily pursed her lips and pretended to think about it.

"Absolutely horrific." She grinned. James chuckled as she nudged his shoulder back in return.

"I'm sure you're just going blind." He teased.

"No, no, I'm certain. It was very awful to have to witness. Not attractive in the least." James dipped his head closer.

"Is that so?" Lily's cheeks flushed at the proximity. It was at times like these where she hated having porcelain looking skin. "Not attractive in the least, was it?" He breathed, so close now that she could feel his warm, sweet breath on her cheek and feel his fingertips pressing up against hers. Her smile slowly slid away and she stuck out her act until the very end, shaking her head silently.

"Not at all." And in a second, a simple moment, his lips were a centimetre away from hers and her eyes fluttered closed when-

"Oi, Potter! Are you finished with the pitch?" A burly looking Slytherin shouted from the entrance to the pitch. Lily jumped back suddenly but James caught her hand and twined his fingers through hers.

"Yeah, mate. Hold your horses, why don't you?" The Slytherin boy shouted rude remarks. "OK, OK, I'm coming, I'm coming." He sighed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist." He scoffed, pulling Lily to her feet gently. Slowly, she slipped her hand out of his, her cheeks sporting a rosy hue, and led the way down the stands. She wasn't running; that, he thought, was progress. James followed her out of the pitch where he flipped off the Slytherin boy behind his back, only to be hit over the head by the blushing red head.

"Don't be a prat." She huffed, sounding breathless. James grinned. If this was what he reduced Lily Evans to, then he was very much enjoying it.

"Are you all right, Lily?" He asked teasingly as they ascended the steps into the castle. Lily nodded, not turning to face him.

"Of course I am!" She snapped. She didn't follow up her sentence by 'why wouldn't I be?' but simply made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't explain it but, in the same moment, she wanted to be as near and as far away from James Potter as possible. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password, tapping her nails impatiently on her forearm as James stepped up beside her, looking up at the Fat Lady as Lily was doing. The Fat Lady ran her finger along the rim of a wine glass and hummed to herself.

"I'm afraid the password changed while you were out." The Fat Lady smiled smugly. "Feel free to come back when you _know_ the password."

"Are you kidding me!? Of all days, of all times, why are you changing it now?"

"You know the rules. The password changes every fortnight at six a.m on a Friday morning to ensure-,"

"To ensure the safety of all Gryffindors, yes I know." Lily sighed and looked to James who shrugged.

"I suppose we could go down to the lake and, y'know, talk?" He offered. Lily closed her eyes as she inhaled and then opened them again as she put her hand in James's.

"Hurry up. Before I change my mind."

"But of course."

When they reached the lake, Lily sat down below the shade of a tree and sighed. James sat himself beside her and ran a hand through her red locks. "Lily?" He murmured. She turned her head to face him.

"Yes, James?" She breathed.

"Have you calmed down yet?" He asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes." She answered simply. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing up and down her cheekbone.

"Would you have kissed me, Lily?" James whispered, his eyes serious. Lily's lips parted and she sighed, giving one short nod.

"And I wouldn't have wanted to stop." He pressed his forehead against hers and chuckled.

"If we win, are you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He murmured. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You have such a talent for ruining moments, don't you?"

"Here, I'll make it up to you." He whispered. And his lips met hers. She felt on fire, like everywhere he touched her left a mark, and it was so perfect that she instinctively leaned into him. Her hand trailed up into his dark hair and her nose knocked his glasses askew as he pulled her onto his lap.

"James and Lily sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage-," James winced and pulled his lips away from Lily's, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'm going to stuff _him_ in a golden carriage and hope it rolls into the depths of hell." Lily hissed under her breath as Sirius strolled up to them with Remus in tow.

" _Busted, Mr Potter._ "

~o~

James had never seen Lily quite so frustrated with Sirius before, and depsite himself he found it rather amusing. However, he wasn't going to complain that Lily was hanging off his arm as an attempt to annoy Sirius furthermore as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Since when did you become my mother, Sirius?" Lily asked, poking her tongue out at him.

"I'm just making my point. His head is going to get even bigger than it already is!" Sirius shot an accusing glance at James who shrugged. Lily peered up at James.

"Whose side would you take in a battle, James? Mine or Sirius's?" James scratched the back of his head and let out a breath.

"Well, um- I'd rather not take sides-," Lily pressed her lips to his arm and looked up at him through her lashes.

"You're choosing a side, Potter." She murmured. James looked at Sirius who matched his stare, as if to say ' _Are you really considering this?_ '.

"Moony, help me!" James begged. Remus, who had been watching all this in silence, merely shrugged.

"You got yourself into this mess, Prongs."

"Well then, who would you pick, Remus?" Lily asked. Remus hummed.

"Lily. She's level-headed and knows how to get what she wants." Sirius gaped.

"What? Moony, I'm your best friend!"

"So is Lily." Remus gave her a soft smile and she grinned back in return.

"Now it all comes down to you, James." James huffed.

"Nope. I'm not choosing."

"You're only considering both options because she let you snog her!" Sirius grumbled as they entered the Great Hall. Lily chuckled.

"Are you choosing a side, James?" She asked and James furrowed his eyebrows.

"I choose Lily- sorry, Padfoot." Sirius shrugged.

"You win, Evans. But that was no fair; initiating the bet _after_ you let him have his dirty way with you."

"Ah, but you use what you have to your advantages, Sir Black, not as weapons. Pay up." Sirius grumbled and dug out two galleons from his pocket, passing them to Lily who beamed happily. James blinked.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked as they sat down; Lily and James on one bench, Remus and Sirius across from them. Lily pointed towards Sirius.

"Sir Black here thought that you only had eyes for him. Partners in crime stick together and all that crap. I'm just here to prove him wrong." She smiled sweetly at Sirius who stuck his tongue out at her. James chuckled and set his hand on Sirius's.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll still love you." Sirius rolled his eyes and took his hand back.

"Yeah, well, you owe me two galleons."

"I'll buy you some drinks or something tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

"Hey, where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"I saw him in the hospital wing. Don't know what happened but he's going to be in there for a few days apparently." Remus informed the group. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Evans, why'd you let James snog you?" Sirius asked.

"Would I have let him drag me out at the crack of dawn to watch him practise something he's already amazing at if I didn't like him?" She grinned at James. "It's been fun seeing what extremes you'd go to for a kiss. Too much fun, rather."

"Seriously, Prongs, ask her out now or you'll probably never get the chance to again." But they were promptly hushed by Dumbledore. James, however, disregarded this and leaned forward to whisper into Lily's ear.

"Mr Potter, if what you have to say to Miss Evans is so important, then I suggest you stand up and say it aloud." Dumbledore smiled calmly down at them. The whole school was watching as James rose from his seat. Lily turned bright red and grabbed his wrist.

" _Don't you dare_." She hissed under her breath.

"There's seems to be some conflict. Perhaps it is not so important, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore suggested and James shook his head.

"No, sir. It's plenty important to me."

"Then, do proceed."

"I swear to you, James Potter, if you so much as start that sentence right here-,"

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" He smiled down at Lily as she turned a shade darker.

"See, this is much more interesting than what I had to say, Minerva." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled over his half-moon specs.

"You have no dignity, Potter." She whispered harshly. He laughed, looking at no one else in the room but her.

"Time's ticking, Evans." He whispered back.

"If I say yes, will you all stop looking at me!?" Lily's voice rose shakily and the room nodded. "Fine, OK, yes, of course. Now please let Professor Dumbledore talk!" Lily buried her scarlet face in her hands. The whole of the Great Hall clapped, except the majority of Slytherins and those who fancied James or Lily. Lily could feel her cheeks burning as James grinned at Dumbledore and sat back down. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"I hate you." She murmured, her hand finding his on the wooden bench as the clapping and laughter died down. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sure you do."

~o~

After the Qudditch match that afternoon, (Gryffindor won the match) Lily appeared beside James in the abundance of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were cheering for him and the team.

"Did you see me catch the snitch?" He asked her excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning. Lily chuckled at his excitement.

"Who didn't, James?" James opened his mouth to answer and Lily pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "It was a rhetorical question. You did brilliantly." They finally managed to break through the crowd, arm in arm, and found Sirius and Remus by the exit.

"You did great, Prongs! Another Gryffindor victory!" Sirius clapped James on the shoulder and they grinned at each other. Lily glanced around at the feeling of a stare burning into the back of her head and found Severus Snape staring, disgusted, at the sight of Lily and James before him. Lily slipped her arm out of James's and made to go and talk to Severus.

"Where are you going, Lily?" James asked, spotting Severus. "Oh."

"I'll be right back, he just looks angry is all. Don't have too much fun without me." She smiled briefly and made her way over to Severus who sized her up.

"You could do much better than a Potter, Lily." He scoffed, clearly unimpressed and, behind the initial emotion, jealous. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really, Sev? That's what you lingered around to tell me?"

"Well, it's important that I point out your mistakes. And _he_ is one of them."

"Excuse me? Since when do you get the right to tell me who I can and can't fancy?"

"He's not good for you, Lily."

"And when did you become such an expert on James Potter, huh? You're meant to be my best friend, Severus. You're meant to be with me, not against me!" Lily huffed.

"I heard my name being thrown around-," James popped into the conversation, coming to stand behind Lily.

"But you didn't hear an invitation to open your big mouth, Potter."

"Sev!"

"Ouch. Nice hit there, Snivellus."

"James!"

"Oops, sorry, Lily."

"I suppose you're just going to forgive and forget on his behalf, aren't you?" Severus spat.

"Well of course I am, because he has half the brain to apologise! When you accept my choices, Severus, you can come and find me. I'll be waiting." Lily looped her arm around James's and stared Severus down, hurt. "We're leaving, James." James flashed a grin at Severus.

"Toodles, Snivellus." Lily promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Behave, Potter." But he heard the small laugh she tried to cover.

"I suppose I'm not meant to mention that conversation?"

"You suppose correctly. Severus will grow up in his own time. In the meantime, we should get you to the common room. They'll want to throw a party in the team's honour."

"Hmm," He pulled her into his side. "Or we could skip the party and have a party of our own?" Lily chuckled and swung their joint hands between them.

"While that sounds incredibly intriguing, the Gryffindors will slaughter me if I steal their star player for the night." James sighed in agreement.

"It's good to know you considered it at least."

"Ah now, wipe the puppy dog eyes off your face, James. We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, remember?"

"Never thought I'd be going to Hogsmeade with Lily Evans." Lily scoffed.

"When ever have I not gone to Hogsmeade with you, James? I'm there every time."

"You know what I mean." He grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and kissed his shoulder.

"You've dreamed of it every night, Potter, and you know it." She murmured as they ascended the front steps of Hogwarts and James chuckled.

"Perhaps I have." He pushed open one of the two large doors and they found their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Weren't the others right behind us?" Lily asked, spying the other Marauders' on the couch, Sirius sporting a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"They _were_." James shrugged and led Lily over to the carpet in front of the couch where they sat together, looking up at the rest of the Marauders'.

"Ah, 'ello. D'you have fun with Mr Snivellus then?" Sirius beamed, catching Lily's eye. "Ah, sorry, sweetheart, I mean _Severus_." His breath smelled highly of Firewhiskey.

"Don't you worry your pretty little face about Sev, Sir Black." Lily chuckled at Sirius's slight swaying.

"Mmhmmm- you want some?" Sirius nodded the bottle of Firewhiskey towards the couple. James looked at Lily who shrugged as if to say that she didn't mind.

"One sip won't hurt me." Sirius scoffed.

"One?"

"One." James nodded firmly. Sirius looked appauled. He _tsked_ his tongue and shook his head as he passed James the bottle.

"Snogging pretty girl really sobered you up and now I find myself looking for James Potter. Aye, anybody seen James Potter? Freakishly tall, eighty-five percent idiot, ten percent absurdly good looking, five percent asshole?" James chuckled and took a sip.

"I love you too, darling."

Once the party had died down, James found himself surrounded by Chocolate Frog boxes, Butterbeer bottles, Sirius's empty Firewhiskey and a posse of sleeping companions. Lily was tucked into his side on the couch, her fiery hair falling over his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his collarbone, her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. As gently as he could without jostling her, James checked his free wrist for the time. _**2:06 AM**_. Deciding it would be better for her well being, James shook her gently, trying to get her to wake. However, Lily didn't stir in the slightest. James sighed and, finding she was relatively light, decided to carry her to his room. After all, he couldn't get into her room, what choice did he have? He set her down and pulled the duvet over her. He then proceeded to be a gentleman and, instead of hopping under the duvet with her, he simply laid on top of the covers and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Goodnight, Lily." He kissed her forehead and as he fell asleep he missed her small smile.

~o~

When Lily awoke the sun was beating down against the drapes covering the windows in James's dorm and a pleasing reddish light filled the room. She let out a content breath and rolled over, finding herself in the barricade of his arms. Smiling, she traced her fingers over his shoulders and down his back, her nails fitting perfectly into every dip in his skin. His body shook as he laughed, his morning chuckle raspy as his eyes met Lily's.

"Are you having fun there?" One of her hands rose to thread her fingers through his tousled locks and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Very much so." Lily breathed in his scent.

"You're very snuggly in the mornings."

"Hmm, I know you're enjoying it entirely too much though."

"I'd prefer if this was a common occurrence, truth be told."

"Hmm," She pushed her fingers through her hair and met his eyes as she did so. "I'm not opposed to it. You're like a teddy bear; very pleasant to sleep with- don't take that the wrong way, Mr Potter and wipe that grin off your face." She sat up and swept her hair up into a high ponytail, using the hair tie from her wrist. Lily yawned and stretched her arms high, moving her head from side to side. "D'you have the time? And do stop grinning at me."

"But you're beautiful, I can't help it." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"The time, James?" He checked his watch.

"Half seven. We've missed breakfast."

"All well, we can just catch some in Hogsmeade. The trip's at quarter past, right?"

"Right, so you'd better start getting ready now if we want to make it on time." Lily hit his shoulder playfully.

"Oh _har har_. Don't you need time to put on your makeup, sweetheart? I dare say you look awful without it-," Lily gasped as James's arms came around her waist and he pulled her backwards into his embrace, her head hitting the pillows and her hair fanning out around her as he leaned over her and danced a finger down her cheek.

"You were saying?" He nuzzled his nose into the dip in her collarbone and Lily giggled breathlessly at the contact.

"James-,"

"Prongs, are you up yet?" The couple froze, remaining in place, and stared up at Remus who batted his eyelashes tiredly and spotted them together on James's bed. He scratched his head and hitched his thumb in the direction of the door. "OK, well, I'm pretty sure it's too early for me to be seeing this, so..." And with that he promptly turned and walked out of the dorm. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and James burst out laughing at her mortified expression.

"Why are you laughing!? Is it not awkward for you to have your best friend walk in on you and misread the situation?" She was extremely flustered now and James silenced her with his lips.

"Trust me, had he given it a minute or so longer to walk in, he wouldn't have been misreading the situation at all." Lily narrowed her eyes at him and studied him closely. "What?" James murmured. Lily shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. May I get up now?" James raised his eyebrows but let her slip out from under him all the same. Lily brushed herself off and smiled at James's confused expression. Her hand reached out to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing along his cheekbone. "If it's bothering you that much then I was thinking about what's on your wrist." James blinked and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Oh, crap."

"Why is my name on your wrist, James?" The placement of her hand ensured that he could look nowhere else besides her eyes and he let out a deep breath.

"I- I mean, I know it sounds crazy- but I don't know... How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday. You like to play with my hair an awful lot. You let your guard down. That's what you were trying to hide in Professor Kettleburn's class and during breakfast, weren't you?" James nodded.

"I promise you, I really don't know why it's there."

"I believe you... And it won't come off?"

"Not a smudge." Lily sighed and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out later." Her stomach grumbled. "But, for now, I'm starving. James?" He looked up at her. "Do stop fretting. We'll figure it out."

"You're handling this a lot better than I expected you to." Lily shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"By the portrait hole?"

"Sure thing."

~o~

Lily pulled her hair tight as she walked down the stairs from the girls' dorm rooms, her heeled brown boots clacking against the stone, and spotted James by the entrance to the portrait hole. Her long gray cardigan fluttered at the bend in her knees as she approached him. She frowned as he concentrated on her name on his wrist. She decided she knew better than to ask.

"Hey, you ready to go?" James looked up at her and smiled, shaking his sleeve down over his wrist.

"Yeah," He ran the opposite hand through his long since tousled hair as Lily looked around for the other Marauders'. "They're outside already." He explained, catching her searching eyes.

"Ah, Sirius got impatient and Remus followed him. Got it." James chuckled.

"Pretty much, yeah." He opened the portrait hole and hopped through, holding his hand out for Lily. She took it, smiling, and made her way through the hole in the wall. The Fat Lady swung closed behind them and they made their way hand in hand down the hall. A bunch of first year Ravenclaw girls giggled as they passed the couple, some looking back in envy. Lily looked at James, her eyebrows raised, and he shrugged. "Weren't you the same at their age?" Lily shook her head.

"Not in the slightest."

"Ah, right, you saved it all for me." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Keep dreaming, James." They found all the seventh year students that planned to attend Hogsmeade outside in the courtyard and Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them.

"You're late, Potter, Evans." Lily grabbed James's wrist to check the time. _**8:15 AM**_.

"Actually, Professor, we're right on time." Lily said, dropping James's wrist. Professor McGonagall raised one eyebrow and looked at her watch.

"Why, yes, I suppose you are. But you're cutting it mighty fine, you two."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Get in line then, Filch'll check you off." They made to get in line when Professor McGonagall spoke again. "And, Potter, Evans, must you be so- _affectionate_?" James grinned back at his professor.

"Why yes," He pulled Lily closer into his hip. "Yes we must." Lily blushed pink as Professor McGonagall shook her head, a small smile pulling at the edge of her lips. James stood as close to Lily as humanely possible as Filch checked them off the list and then they were on their way to Hogsmeade. Lily made to catch up to the other Marauders' but James pulled her back into his side. "Not so fast, Evans. Today you're all mine." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that's a romantic way to put it. Where are you taking me then?" James grinned and danced his fingers up her waist.

"Where ever you'd like to go." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're just too lazy to pick."

"Perhaps."

"Let's go get a butterbeer."

"A butterbeer it is."

~o~

James and Lily found their way into The Three Broomsticks and ordered two Butterbeers. The young waitress smiled fondly at James as Lily stepped up behind him and narrowed her eyes at the waitress.

"Do you want anything to eat, James?" Lily asked, not breaking eye contact with the waitress as she put her chin on his shoulder, glaring in warning before she smiled up at James.

"I'll have a side of wedges too, please." He added in addition to their order.

"Sure thing. Anything else for you, miss?" Lily smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm all right, thank you." She looked up at James. "I'll just pick out of your bowl." He chuckled as he paid the waitress.

"Whatever you want, hon." They walked over to a booth by the back window and sat down across from each other.

"Wedges? Really? It's half eight in the morning and you order wedges?" James shrugged as she tapped her foot against his shin under the table.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. Besides," He smiled, tapping her back. " _You_ were the one _oozing_ jealousy." Lily bit her tongue.

"Was not."

"Oh come on, admit it. You want me all to yourself." His eyes twinkled over his specs as he leaned across the table. "You know it's true, Evans." Lily leaned closer as well, her arms folded on the table in front of her, her nose nearly touching James's.

"Not a chance, Potter."

"Well, we both know the truth." He leaned a little closer.

"Do we really?" Lily was rather enjoying this now.

"Of course we do. You're head over heels for me." Lily smiled.

"You've been trying to catch my eye since first year. I rather think that _you_ , Mr Potter, have it bad for _me_." He cupped her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Mmm, at least I'm not afraid to admit it." Lily rolled her eyes as he made to close the gap. He had almost kissed her when they head someone clear their throat.

"Scoot over, Prongs." Sirius complained. James groaned and glared at his best friend.

" _Every time_." He muttered under his breath. "Why is it always you, Padfoot?" Sirius shrugged.

"You can make up for it later." Lily murmured quietly, kissing his cheek. James winked at her as he slid along to the other side of the booth, letting Sirius sit down. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What are we having?" Sirius asked as Remus came towards them, frowning.

"Padfoot, I told you not to disturb them." Lily sighed and patter the empty seat beside her.

"Too late now. Come sit down." Remus did so. "Have you ordered?"

"Yes. I got something for you too, Padfoot, so don't start scoffing back their food."

"If I like what I see, we're sharing." Sirius told James. James chuckled and gestured towards Lily.

"Sorry, Padfoot. Lily bet you to that one." Lily poked her tongue out in triumph. Sirius scoffed and turned to Remus.

"What did you order me?"

"A butterbeer and cheese toasties."

"Thanks." Remus nodded in reply as the waitress came over.

"Four butterbeers," She levitated them onto the table, her other arm full of dishes. She set down the cheese toasties in front of Sirius. "Cheese toasties," She set a fruit salad in front of Remus. "One fruit salad," She smiled at James. "And one side of wedges." She set the bowl down and Lily picked up a wedge and bit into it.

"Thanks." Lily smiled pointedly at the waitress who scurried away.

"You're a bit territorial, Evans." Sirius chuckled. Lily took another bite and shrugged.

"It's a girl thing... I think." It was James's turn to chuckle now.

"I think it's cute." Lily tapped the toe of her shoe to his under the table.

"I'm sure you do, Potter." She smiled.

~o~

When the group got back to Hogwarts, James stopped Lily on the staircase and pointed to his wrist.

"Library?"

"What are you two up to?" Sirius and Remus had stopped at the top of the staircase and were looking down at them. James peered at Lily who smiled.

"We're just going to check something-,"

"Can I come?" Sirius began.

"In the library." Lily finished.

"OK, count me out, _nerds_." Lily took James's hand and led him towards the library.

"Sirius will think that I've changed you into something you're not, I'll bet."

"You think he's smart enough to notice anything's up?"

"If you've been careful then not a chance. Remus on the other hand... well, I wouldn't put it past him to have already figured out everything."

"What, you think he saw it?"

"Again, if you let your guard down then there's a possibility. I'm around you as much as he is... All well, let's just see if we can find out what it means, shall we?"

"Suppose Remus _does_ know, why d'you think he wouldn't have told me?" Lily shrugged.

"No one ever said he knew, James." They entered the library and Lily let go of his hand. "I'll search this way," She pointed right. "You take every shelf on the left, OK?" James nodded and they split up. They spent nearly two hours searching before James began to get bored (which Lily saw as quite an achievement).

"Lil?" James called from the other side of the bookshelf. They had started from the back shelves and gradually made their way into the middle until only one bookshelf separated them.

"Yeah?"

"Have you found _anything_?" He rounded the corner and slumped his head against the shelf Lily was searching through. She ruffled his hair softly.

"Not yet, no."

"This is hopeless. It's almost dinner." Lily smiled fondly at him. She hadn't really noticed how much she loved about him; the feel of his hair, the way his lips pouted when he was in thought, those gorgeous hazel eyes hidden away behind his specs... Her wrist tingled and she stared down at it in wonder.

"James?"

"Hmm."

"We have a problem." She lifted up her wrist. In swirling cursive letters, the name _James Potter_ started to appear on the inside of her wrist.

~o~

Lily knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." A soft voice replied. She pushed open the doors and entered Dumbledore's study, James following suit. Dumbledore smiled at them over his half-moon specs and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "Miss Evans, Mr Potter, how may I help you?"

"Good evening, sir." Lily nodded. "Well, we had a question to ask you, actually. You seemed like a good first choice, Professor." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly.

"And what question can't an intelligent young lady like yourself answer, Miss Evans?" Lily looked over to James who took that as his signal to start talking.

"Professor, have you ever heard anything about names... apearring on your skin?" Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment before he chuckled.

"My, my." Lily frowned.

"Does that mean you know something, Professor?" Dumbledore leaned a little further over his desk.

"Perhaps."

"Please tell us what you know. We've been searching the library for hours and I'm starving, sir." James moaned. Lily elbowed him in the ribs and he winced. "Please." He added again.

"The library, huh? That's very unlike you, Mr Potter." James rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"Could you show me your wrist, Miss Evans?" Lily blinked.

"How did you-?"

"Your wrist, Lily." He repeated. Lily nodded slowly, turning her wrist over to reveal James's name. "And yours, James." James did the same and revealed Lily's name.

"Now _this_ is interesting." He leaned back in his chair as the couple retracted their wrists.

"Sir, I beg your pardon, but could you please get to the point?" Lily asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Are you sure you want the answer?" They nodded in unison. "Very well. Now, it's very rare for people so young, but- may you turn to each other for a moment?" Frowning, they did as they were asked. "Miss Evans, Mr Potter... You're soulmates."

~o~

Lily dragged her suitcase out into the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius came barging up the stairs from the boys' dormitories and James smiled as he caught sight of Lily.

"Hello, beautiful." He pulled her into his embrace. "You're staying with us over the holidays, right?"

"You're sure it's OK?" James rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. You're practically family. Besides, if they can handle this tosser," He gestured towards Sirius who poked his tongue out. "Then they can handle you."

"It's very sweet to be compared to Sirius. Truly. What an honour."

"Oh, har har, Evans."

"Soon enough it'll be Potter to you, Sir Black."

"Whatever, _Evans_."

 _"You're soulmates." Dumbledore peered at them in interest as they blinked and watched each other._

 _"Soulmates?" Lily whispered after a minute of pure silence (minus the strange contraptions around Dumbledore's office bubbling and popping and whizzing)._

 _"Soulmates." Dumbledore agreed._

 _"W-What are we supposed to do with that information?" She asked, not looking away from James._

 _"Whatever you please. However, it is only the beginning of March. You have plenty of time to mull it over before leaving Hogwarts." Lily nodded._

 _"Right... Thank you, Professor. We'll take our leave now."_

 _"Are you quite all right, Mr Potter?" James seemed to snap out of his daze and he smiled at Dumbledore; a terrific grin._

 _"Fantastic, sir. Thank you."_

 _"That's quite all right. Now, go have your dinner."_

Lily rolled her eyes and held her wrist up to James's. He grinned and dropped a kiss onto her lips.

"Soulmates?" She whispered. He knew she was nervous to leave Hogwarts.

"Soulmates."


End file.
